Recently, a number of connectors that connect cables may be densely-located in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction in an electronic apparatus. This trend becomes more apparent due to the progress of downsizing of the electronic apparatus. When a number of connectors are densely-located, cables are closely spaced, and it becomes difficult to secure the space for the work of removing a connector. That is to say, in a case where the certain cable is removed, if a number of cables are densely-located in the vertical direction and in the horizontal direction and cables are closely spaced, the connector to be removed cannot be reached because other closely-spaced cables get in the way. Thus, to remove the certain cable, it is necessary to remove cables around the cable to be removed in sequence and to secure the space for the work so that the hands can reach the cable to be removed. As described above, the removal of extraneous cables for securing the space for the work is cumbersome itself, and has a risk of the misinsertion when returning cables to the original location.
In view of above circumstances, various types of extracting tools, devices and industrial tools have been conventionally suggested. For example, a device for inserting and extracting a connector, which includes a guide means that guides one connector to another connector and a connector move means that sends the one connector to the another connector via the guide means, is known.
[Patent-Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-39305